New Friends and Love
by NinjaMaster220
Summary: What happens when you stick Sierra, Jen and Ray together going to Pax Prime and they run into their greatest heroes, Team Crafted? SkyDoesMinecraftXOC, BajanCanadianXRay, TrueMUXJen This is my first one-shot, so I hope you guys enjoy it :)


**Hey guys, NinjaMaster here, and I am going to try for the first time a one-shot story that I wrote! I normally don't do this sort of thing, but I decided to try it out for the first time ever. Give me some feedback on how you guys like me doing one-shots of characters I have :)**

**This one-shot stars me and my 2 friends KittyJen1337 and raydoesminecraft, who are both amazing authors on here! It also stars SkyDoesMinecraft, TrueMU, BajanCanadian, and some others of Team Crafted! Hope you guys enjoy, and if you do, leave me some feedback! :)**

* * *

I laughed as me and my friends Jen and Ray walked down the hallway of the hotel we were staying in, having laughed over something Jen had said.

"Oh, my Gosh, Jen, you really crack me up at times," I said, then looking over to my friends. Both were wearing similar outfits to what I wore, as we were matching for a specific reason. We were going to go to Pax Prime in Washington **(I realize this already passed, but just go with the flow XD)** and we were invited to be special guests there. VIP passes hung around our necks, and we all felt important for having those. This was the first time we were going to a gaming convention, and it made all of us nervous. I wore a black t-shirt that said "Team Smelted" on it, the sign being on a flag that was burning from fire. It looked really cool. Dark blue jeans covered my legs, and I wore simple white shoes with my outfit. My blonde hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, having small bits of hair flame my face. Not a lot of makeup was on my face, which made my dark blue eyes pop. Jen and Ray both wore similar outfits, except the only thing different was the shoe color. They even had their hair pulled up into a high ponytail along with me, although as Jen's hair was shorter than mine and Ray's was, it was more of a bob than an actual ponytail.

Jen flashed me a smile, and then she said, "Hey, we are YouTubers, we do this for a living, Sierra." Ray and I both laughed in agreement.

Ray's stomach immediately groaned in hunger, and she put a hand to her stomach. "Doods, I'm hungry. I don't think we have eaten anything really since we got off of the plane this morning."

"I think there is a café downstairs, we can just go and eat there before we go to Pax Prime in an hour or so," I said, then pointing to the closest set of stairs that was only just down the hall from our room that we shared. We three were sharing a room, while the other Team Smelted members had different rooms. They had not arrived yet, however. Amethyst, Kaelyn and Emerlyn were sharing a room, while the last two members Sabrina and Emily were sharing a room. We all were going to meet up when we were going to leave for Pax Prime, but of what I knew, the ones left to arrive were Amethyst, Sabrina and Emily. Kae and Eme had arrived not long ago, but they were stuck in traffic and had not made it to the hotel yet.

My friends nodded, and then we walked towards the stairs and quickly decended them. It didn't take us long to get to the café, and when we arrived, we saw many people already eating lunch. They ignored us as we made our way to get the free food that came with having the room. That was the one asset to having this particular hotel. They had a 24 hour buffet, which we all absolutely loved.

As Ray was picking up her food, she quickly flashed a smile over to me, and then she tossed a muffin at my face. The muffin collided, and I stared at her with a shocked look on my face. Smilling afterwards, I then said, "Oh, no you didn't, Ray."

"Oh, yes I did," Ray responded, then flipping her hair quickly and rushing off to an open table. Jen and I laughed, and then we sat down with her, beginning to eat our food. As we ate, we pulled up the newest video by Team Crafted, which was a famous group of Minecraft YouTubers that was a lot more popular than we were. The only video that they had recently uploaded was a video by Adam, who was the leader of Team Crafted. I smiled as I saw him. No matter if I thought it was going to be impossible to meet Team Crafted, I always had a small crush on Adam. The same was for the others. Ray had a major crush on Mitch, and Jen had a crush on Jason. Strangely enough they were the only ones in Team Crafted that didn't have girlfriends.

"Hey, recruits, this is just a quick video to let you guys know what's going to be going on for the next couple of days," Adam started, looking directly at the camera and smiling brightly.

Swallowing quickly, Jen then pointed to the background. "Guys, I have seen that before. Weren't we just there an hour or so ago?" She asked, pausing the video for a second.

I shrugged. "It looks familiar... but let's just keep on watching," I said, then clicking the screen to continue the video.

"So for the next couple of days, me and the other members of Team Crafted are going to be going to Pax Prime, and we will be having our own separate booth to sit at. If you guys are in Washington State at all, come stop by and we might give you a hug or maybe a high five!" Adam cried out, laughing as he then saw Jerome in the background, who was being an idiot and crying something incoherent to some idiot that was walking past them.

"Wait, Team Crafted is going to be there?!" Ray cried out, her jaw hanging open. Both Jen and I were like that as well. We were seriously that close to the Team Crafted members? Adam quickly finished up the video, and then the screen turned back to the YouTube channel page. "I can't beieve we are so close to them right now!" Ray said, smiling towards us. We smiled back. Our biggest dream to meet the YouTubers that inspired us to become YouTubers was so close to becoming true.

Pushing myself up from the table, I then said, "Well, if we get going now, we may get to meet them soon." Turning around, I then picked up my food and began to walk towards the garbage can to throw away my food. But as I turned, I slammed into a person that was walking past us, and my garbage fell to the ground.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" The person cried out, and we both fell to the ground, picking up my stuff that I had dropped. Jen and Ray fell completely silent, and it was then that I looked up to the person that had helped me pick up my stuff. My insides seemed to freeze as I saw the man. He had curly brown hair, dark brown eyes, and wore a black t-shirt with a crafting bench on the front. "Are you OK? I didn't mean to run into you," Adam Dahlberg then said, standing up and holding his hand out to me. I slowly took hold of his hand, my fangirl-side screaming inside of me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I then said, looking behind SkyDoesMinecraft. I saw most of his friends with him, all of them looking towards me, Jen and Ray in worry and confusion.

"Hey, you guys look familiar," Jason Parks then said, looking towards me and my best friends. I exchanged a quick glance with Jen and Ray, excited glints lighting out eyes. Team Crafted recognized us?

Right then, Mitch gasped in recognition. 'Oh, my Notch. You guys are Team Smelted! You are Sierra, Jennifer and Rachael!" Mitch cried out, then looking towards us in shock.

"Oh, that's right! We love you guys," Adam then said, smiling towards me.

"Are you kidding me? You guys are Team Crafted! You guys are our role models!" Jen cried out, looking towards the five of them that were standing before us. The ones there were Adam, Jason, Mitch, Jerome and Ty. Kinda like we were, they were all dressed in similar outfits with Adam, and like us they had VIP passes hanging around their necks.

Adam cocked his head to the side slightly, and then he said, "So, I'm assuming you guys are going to be going to Pax Prime, right?"

I laughed, and then I nodded. "Yeah, in about an hour. We have to wait for our friends to come, so until then we are stuck doing nothing."

"Well, Sierra, would you like to come with us and maybe we can talk about a colab video with our groups?" Adam asked, holding his arm out to me. Ray and Jen were smiling towards me, but Jason and Mitch were doing the same things for them.

Blushing slightly, I then took hold of his arm, smiling brightly. "Sure, Adam. That would be fun," I said. Adam smiled back, and then we all turned around, walking out of the café. We may had walked in there with having fun, but we walked out with new friends... and new love.


End file.
